Electronic stimulation has been shown to be a valuable approach to controlling the structure and function of tissues and organs. Micro-electrical-mechanical systems (MEMS) have been utilized extensively in biomedical engineering including applications in biosensors and drug delivery systems. However, the lack of reportable electronic systems has limited the potential impact of MEMS for tissue engineering applications. This limitation primarily arises due to the use of unsuitable materials. MEMS designed for biomedical applications have been fabricated using traditional inorganic materials such as silicon and silicon dioxide. Non-degradable polymers such as polyethylene, silicone, and polytetrafluoroethylene have also been used. Although these materials are amenable to facile fabrication techniques and exhibit in vivo biocompatibility, they are not biodegradable. The fabrication of biodegradable, electronically active tissue engineering scaffolds for in vivo tissue engineering and organ regeneration applications has the potential for significant impact, especially in the treatment of neurological-based traumas and diseases. Toward this end, this proposal aims to utilize novel biomaterials for the fabrication of resorbable field-effect transistor, which is to serve as the building block of more complex electronic devices including electronically active tissue engineering scaffolds. The current library of available biomaterials, both natural and synthetic, provides an adequate spectrum of physical properties that would allow for the fabrication of biodegradable electronic components. This technological advance will enable the use resorbable electronic components for a variety of in vivo biomedical applications including tissue engineering scaffolds. These scaffolds could be seeded with cells, implanted into the host, and electrically stimulated externally via radiofrequency signalling. These scaffolds would then resorb within the host within the desired timeframe. PUBLIC HEALTH REVELANCE - Electronically active tissue engineering scaffolds can provide a method to promote tissue regeneration through electronic stimulation. Biodegradable electronic devices with embedded logic could lead to temporary implantable devices that can provide electronic stimulation to cells seeded on the scaffold as well as surrounding tissue via external triggering. The scaffolds could be implanted, serve their specified function over a pre-programmed time scale, and would then eventually become resorbed within the body.